1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for protecting the multiple pin connector of electronic devices, such as media players, from mechanical damage and moisture damage when being utilized for their intended purpose.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The handheld consumer electronics market is rapidly expanding and an increasing number of these products include mechanisms for interfacing with other devices. By way of example, handheld consumer electronic products may correspond to cellular phones, personal digital assistants, video games, radios, MP3 players, CD players, DVD players, televisions, game players, cameras and other similar devices. Most of these devices include some sort of connector for making connections to other devices, for example, Firewire, USB, audio out and video in. In addition, some type of external connector is needed for recharging or direct power. Some of these devices are capable of connections to other devices through docking stations or cables. For example, cellular phones have included docking stations for charging the phones and personal digital assistants have included docking stations for connecting within a host computer. Other devices have been capable of wireless connections.
MP3 music players, in particular, have typically made connections to other devices through cable connections. For example, the MP3 music player known as the IPod® manufactured by Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif. has included a Firewire connector for communicating with a computer. The Firewire connector through a cable connected to the computer generally allows data transmissions to travel back and forth between the MP3 music player and the computer. As should be appreciated, MP3 music players are configured to play MP3 formatted songs. These songs may be uploaded from the computer and thereafter stored in the MP3 player.
The connection between the handheld device and other devices, such as the MP3 player and the computer, is generally accompanied through a cable connector as described above. Accordingly, the MP3 player or other device has a port or receptacle for receiving the cable connector which allows for the establishment of an electrical connection between the devices. However, when not connected, the port or receptacle on the devices may be unprotected. For example, in a typical MP3 player, the port or receptacle on the end face of the device is open to the external environment and may be damaged on contact with foreign substances or materials when being utilized. For example, individuals may carry their MP3 player in their pocket along with other items such as keys and coins. These other items may be of the size that allows them to fit within the port or receptacle, thereby potentially damaging the port. Moisture may also be of concern if the device, during use, is stored in an environment where it may come into contact with water. Accordingly, there exists a need to protect the port from damage without significantly impacting the portability of the device.